In general, interactive voice response (IVR) systems can identify certain verbal words or phrases and provide a flow for directing calls. This processing flow for handling IVR input and the subsequent responses is known as a “system flow”. Certain existing IVR systems allow adjustment of the IVR system flow parameters by editing the IVR system code and re-compiling the edited IVR system code.